genisu_gamesfandomcom-20200214-history
Karen Daisy/Arcade
Brutal Fists Intro Cutscene (Scene takes place at North Texas State Fair, at a rodeo show.) * Announcer: "Ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls of all ages! Put your hands together for the Annie Oakley of rodeos! Karen Daisy!" (Miranda Lambert's "Gunpowder & Lead" begins to play in the background. Karen Daisy rides to the stadium on a stallion.) * Karen (v/o): "Howdy, everyone! This is Karen Daisy and that's me performing at a rodeo show, right here in good ol' Texas." (Karen does some wild horse riding tricks. The audience is amazed.) * Karen (v/o): "I've been training in horseback since I was young. I'm pretty much good at all the moves, for I've trained in alot of techniques throughout my life. And this is what gave me the alias, "Annie Oakley of Rodeo"." (Karen gets out two guns and when flying disks start flying around the place, she stands on top of her running horse and shoots each one with one shot without missing a shot.) * Karen (v/o): "You've obviously heard of Annie Oakley. She was a sharpshooter who starred in Buffalo Bill's Wild West show. She's notable for being able to shoot flying playing cards a couple of times before it can land donw onto the ground. She was my childhood hero ever since." (The next day, Kaisy meets up with people who work at the fair, including fellow rodeo workers, while the fair isn't opened.) * Karen (v/o): "But then, that next day, something weird happened." * State Fair Manager (voiced by Ed Asner): "Well, today's a sad day everybody." * Karen: "What's wrong?" * State Fair Manager: "This fair is gonna come crashin' down." (Everybody is shocked by the news. Concerns are raised.) * Fellow Cowgirl #1: "How coud this have happened." * Rodeo Clown: "I know, right? This can't be real." * State Fair Manager: "Well this all started yesterday night." (Cut to a flashback where the guy who manages the state fair is playing Texas hold'em with Edmund Gareth, who he has little to no knowledge about other than the fact that he sucks at poker.) * State Fair Manager: "In times where I'm not managing, there is this man who calls himself Edmund Gareth. Now overtime, whenever we meet, he suggests that we play Texas hold'em. Now I don't know much about Edmund other than some of the things he told me about himself, like he's native to the UK and that he's apparently an alchemist, I guess. But anyways, normally I always end up winning Texas hold'em against him. It's like he can't gamble for shit." (Cut to the rodeo today, where a cowgirl asks the manager.) * Fellow Cowgirl #2: "Wait, when are you getting to the bad part? What does it all have to do with this place shutting down?" * State Fair Manager: "Well in our last game, Edmund Gareth was the winner this time, but that's not why it's a bad thing. I betted on the fair and if only I've known that this time around, Edmund has began to improve on poker, I wouldn't have bet it. I feel so sad and embarrassed." * ???: "And the state fair is mine for the taking!" (Edmund Gareth arrives to the fair. He walks up to the gang.) * Edmund: "It was the worse mistake you've ever made." * Karen: "So you're the vermin who wants to bring down the fair!" * Edmund: "I always sucked at Texas hold'em until I've practiced it myself and finally got it. So now you can kiss the * North Texas State Fair goodbye." * State Fair Manager: "Not if I can help it, you mean, sadistic son of a..." (The manager angrily walks up to Edmund and attempts to deliver a punch. Edmund blocks the punch and then he tries to punch Edmund again, only for another fist to be blocked. He kicks the manager in the shin, knee jabs him in the head and then blasts him to a nearby machine. The manager's arms and legs are suddenly broken and he struggles to get up.) * Edmund: "After so long of beating me in poker, I finally have the victory! Now I will..." * Karen: "Hey!" * Edmund: "What do you want?" * Karen: "You're not shutting down this here state fair, you heartless bastard!" * Edmund: "Oh, and what are you gonna do about it?" * Karen: "I'm gonna whoop your ass and keep you from attempting this heinous action of yours!" * Fellow Cowgirl #2: "You can fight?" * Karen: "I don't know if your aware of this, but I do know martial arts. I've trained in self defense before. And as for you, Edmund Gareth, you just fucked with the wrong kind of people since this is Texas!" * Edmund: "Alright fine, I won't tear down the state fair." * Karen: "Well good." (Edmund conjures up a flyer for the Brutal Fists tournament.) * Edmund: "However, if you can defeat me in my tournament, I promise I'll leave your place alone." (Edmund gives the flyer to Karen Daisy and than teleports out, laughing.) * Rodeo Clown: "So what is this "Brutal Fists" that this here flyer is talking about?" * Karen: "I dunno, but I might as well fight in this tournament." * Fellow Cowgirl #1: "I hope you do OK, Karen. That tournament with a name like "Brutal Fists" sounds dangerous." * Karen: "Well even if that's a risk I'm taking, I'm without a doubt saving this here state fair!" * State Fair Manager: "Wait, you'll do it for us?" * Karen: "I sure will!" (Karen leaves the fair to fight in the Brutal Fists tournament.) * Fellow Cowgirl #3: "Alright, somebody needs to call 911. Our manage is in serious damage here." * Rodeo Clown: "I got it." Finals Cutscene (Scene takes place in the Brutal Fists arena, with Karen Daisy walking into the scene.) * Referee: "Ladies and gentlemen! The finals is about to begin! And here comes the sexy and talented Texan rodeo sweetheart, Karen Daisy!" (Everybody cheers as Karen begins to twirl her lasso around.) * Referee: "Yes, those are some nice moves you've got there as well as a nice rack you have." * Karen: "Heh, in your dreams." * Referee: "Anyways, will she be able to face this opponent?" (The Plasma Juggernaut stomps its way to the battlefield and roars at Karen.) * Karen: "Don't get your hopes up, because I've tangled with the likes of you!" * Referee: "This creature is called the Plasma Juggernaut. It is created from plasmic energy and gold. Will this buxom Southern hottie be able to take on this monstrous being?" (Karen looks back at the referee for being probably perverted.) * Karen: "Alright, enough gushin' over me already just because I have a hot body and whatnot." * Referee: "Sorry. I just... gaah. What is wrong with me? Me and my hormones." (Karen looks back at the Plasma Juggernaut and is ready to fight it.) Final Boss Cutscene (Karen Daisy defeats the Plasma Juggernaut and then a blackout happens. The lights go off and Karey is teleported to a chaotic arena that looks to be made of gold with floating platforms and pillars everywhere. Edmund Gareth, a.k.a. the "Mad Alchemist" greets her.) * Edmund: "Ah yes, we meet again... I never actually got your name last time we met." * Karen: "Karen Daisy, and don't think I hadn't forgot about you attempting to shut down the North Texas State Fair for eternity!" * Edmund: "And I'm glad you came to my tournament so you can stop me from doing it." * Karen: "So what's it gonna be? You giving up your scheme or otherwise?" * Edmund: "Not only will I bring down the state fair, but also the world as well and reshape it in my image. I will become a god for this world so it's best if you throw away whatever the hell your religion is and you will soon bow down to me!... Unless you wish for me to take your life force and store it into my homunculi army." (Edmund rips out his business suit and begins to cover himself in purple flames.) * Karen: "Uh... nice tattoos you have there." * Edmund: "Prepare to face me, the Mad Alchemist! This is a showdown indeed!" Bonus Boss Cutscene (The panting and worn-out Edmund heavily breathes as he tries to resist defeat.) * Karen: "So are ya' gonna leave the North Texas State Fair alone?" * Edmund: "Over my dead body." * Karen: "People love going to the fair. Kids love going there also. Do you have to be so mean spirited?" * Edmund: "Hahaha. Like I'll ever leave your petty little amusement area alone. Maybe when pigs fly, my darling. When pigs fly." (All of a sudden, an all-black humanoid demon with tentacles on his back named Ogoleithus shows up behind Edmund and stabs him in the back with his right hand, which is seen holding onto his heart before crushing it.) * Ogoleithus: "No need to see pigs flying anytime soon. You're no longer alive now." (Ogoleithus pulls his hand out of Edmund, who tumbles down dead.) * Karen: "And who are you" * Ogoleithus: "I am Ogoleithus, the demon god of chaos. If you think you have won, well think again because I will be the one destroying humanity... and the state fair. But mainly humanity." * Karen: "You must be worse than Edmund I see." * Ogoleithus: "Edmund was a steaming bag of dog vomit who allied with me but then told me to go fuck myself! I just had to get rid of him when I got he chance and now that I did, you're next." * Karen: "Well you better not go wild with those tentacles, partner, because I ain't having any cephalopod mess from you!" * Ogoleithus: "Oh don't worry. I'll go easy on you." Ending Cutscene (Scene takes place at a ranch. A portal on top of the barnyard and out falls down Karen Daisy. A friend of hers from the state fair rushes in t check up on her.) * Fellow Cowgirl #2: "Oh my god, are you alright, Karen?" (Karen gets up.) * Karen: "I'm alright. Hey, I at least saved our rodeo place from crashing down in the hands of that madman we saw like a day ago." * Fellow Cowgirl #2: "How was the tournament? You look like you were beaten bad." * Karen: "It was just like a normal tournament at first until some weird things started happening when I made it to the finals." * Fellow Cowgirl #2: "If it makes you feel better, I help take care of your horse for you. She seems happy that you've made it out alive." (Karen's horse walks towards her and Karen proceeds to pet it.) * Karen: "Ya missed me, didn't ya?" (Gretchen Wilson's "Here For The Party" plays throughout. Another rodeo show is about to begin the next day.) * Karen (v/o): "With Edmund Gareth gone, the North Texas State Fair will always stay alive." (Karen does another performance for the crowd.) * Karen (v/o): "As a rodeo showgirl, I will always win the hearts of rodeo goers across Texas. If only our manager was there to meet me, he would've thanked me for saving the state fair." (Cut to a hospital room where the state fair manager who was injured badly by Edmund a few days ago is watching a short news coverage of the North Texas State Fair and Rodeo. The manager is seen with bandages and castes all over him from the assault. He gives Karen on the television screen a thumbs up.) * State Fair Manager: "You did good, Karen Daisy. You've saved the fair." * Nurse: "Sir, do you know who that is?" * State Fair Manager: "Yeah, I run a fair that hosts the rodeo she performs at." (Cut back to the rodeo. Karen is riding around on her horse and lots of cheers are heard and confetti flies everywhere.) * Karen (v/o): "If anybody speaks of me, you can straight up tell 'em that I'm that rodeo girl who saved this here's state fair from an evil man who wanted to bring it down." Category:Subpages